


Starlight

by myfaceisnotamirror



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fan-fiction, Fantasy, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfaceisnotamirror/pseuds/myfaceisnotamirror
Summary: Lizzy Jackson a girl who's laugh sounded like that of an angel. She goes through her years at Hogwarts and experiences heartbreak and love. (Sirius Black love story)





	1. Chapter 1

Full Name: Lizzy Audrey Jackson

Marital Status: Single

Occupation: Student

Mother: Audrey Jackson 

Father: Archie Jackson

Personality: Lizzy is a play fun and energetic pearson to be around and her best friend is Sirius Black. Lizzy hates Lilly Evans and her gang and she is one of the famous marauders. Also she is currently in sixth year.

Hobbies: Singing and Pranking

Favorite Song: (youtube.com/watch?v=AqAJLh9wuZ0)

House: Gryffindor

Wand: holly, phoenix core, 11 inches( 0849421005368_p2_v3_s550x406 )


	2. Chapter One

LIZZY'S P.O.V 

“WAKE UP” I heard a voice shout. I groaned and looked up to see my friend Alice Fortescue with a furious look on her face. I rubbed my eyes and said ”what time is it?”

“I have been trying to wake up for 15 minutes now.” she said. “But you would not get up, everyone else has left. We are the only ones here and we have 10 minutes to get to the Great Hall or else we are going to be late.” “ fine I'm up just stop yelling already.” I got up from my bed and made my way to the bathroom I quickly took a shower and grabbed something to wear. Then me and Alice left and made our way to the Great Hall.” We entered and sat at our usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

We sat down then almost immediately heard a yell from the other end of the table. “Evans will you go out with me!!!” It turned out it was none other than James Potter (prongs). “JAMES I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU YOU ARROGANT TOE RAG!!!” She grabbed her things and was leaving for class but as she left I saw an accomplished look on her face but it was only their for a split second before disappearing. “Shes such a show off its really clear shes doing it for attention why don't people figure it out?” Alice had a frustrated look on her face. “Its because she acts nice, gets good grades, and is ‘nice’ to everyone so everyone believes shes an angel.” I replied.

Ok, you guys must be really confused as to why me and Alice hate Lily so much. Well let me backtrack for you a little bit.

TIME SKIP FIRST YEAR HOGWARTS EXPRESS 

It all started in first year we were on the Hogwarts express had just met and were hoping to make some new friends when we introduced ourselves to Lily but when we did her best friend Marlene McKinnon pipped up and said “ Eww friends with theses losers but they are so fat and ugly especially Fortescue” Then Marlene,Lily and that other girl Dorcas burst put laughing. Alice looked like she was on the verge of tears. I was furious who did these girls think they were no one treats my friends that way. “ Well guess what Marlene your an insult to the word ugly” and with that I grabbed Alice and lead her away from the compartment but not before taking in the beautiful sight of their shocked faces.

lily looked angry. Marlene looked furious because no one dared call “her perfect highness” ugly. And Dorcas Had a murderous look on her face.

” Are you ok” I asked Alice once we made it back to our compartment. “Sorry I'm just really self conscious people call me ugly so much that sometimes I start to believe it. I just need some time alone.” I nodded understanding and left the compartment. I walked around for a while before finding a compartment with four boys in it. 

Two of them seemed to be having an intense conversation on what sounded like quidditch. One of the boys had messy black hair and glasses and the other not was really good looking but had unusually long hair for a boy. There was another boy that was tall and had hazel eyes and apparently was not listening to the conversation and instead was reading a book. Whereas the boy to his right who was short and very mouse-like was listening to the conversation carefully. I opened the compartment door and said “ mind if I sit here.” All four of the boys looked at me and the one with the messy hair said sure I'm James by the way James Potter.” 

“Im Sirius Black” said the attractive boy who I sat next to. “I'm remus lupin” said the tall kid. “And I'm p-petter p-pettigrew” stuttered the short kid. “And who are you hottie” Sirius said wrapping an am around my waist. I eyes and answered “unavailable.” At that everyone burst out laughing. “You are?” Sirius said. “ you didn't let me finish. I was going to say unavailable to you.” More laughter. “ shes feisty” Sirius said. 

“Seriously” remus said. “ what is your name?.”

” I'm Lizzy, Lizzy Jackson”. I said smiling. “And Sirius your annoying her” Remus added. “No I'm not I don't annoy anyone.” I snorted. James laughed “Wow Sirius that's the first time you have probably annoyed a girl” Sirius put his hands on his chest and faked a hurt expression. ”That hurt feisty “

“So Lizzy what do you like to do?” Peter asked. “Well my favorite hobbies are probably pranking and singing" I responded. “You can sing?” Remus asked. “Yea” I said. “Singing wow” James said. “Wait did you say pranking.” 

After that we talked for a while before i remembered Alice the I stood up and said “I have to get back to my friend now it was nice meeting you guys.”

“Aww” James whined. “But we were just starting to have fun.” I rolled my eyes. He was acting so childish. “We will talk more later I promise” I said. We said our goodbyes and after shutting their compartment door I went to go find Alice. 

TIME SKIP SIXTH YEAR

Ever since that day the five of is were known as the marauders and we were best friends and Lily, Marlene, Dorcas and I were enemies. The marauders did not know about us hating each other they would know when the time came. A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. “ I hope I am not interrupting anything.” I looked up to see Alices boyfriend Frank Longbottom. “But I need to borrow Alice for a minute.” 

“Sorry do you mind” Alice asked. “No problem I was just going to class anyway.” I grabbed my things and left the Great Hall. I felt an arm around my shoulders and looked to my side to see Sirius there. The rest of the marauders behind us. “Mind if we walk with you scarlet” 

“no problem” I said grinning. Together we made our way to class.


	3. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and yawned . I checked the clock on my bedside table that read 1:00 A.M. I made my way to the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone up and looked at myself in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes due to lack of sleep. The nightmare had been going on for two weeks now. The same thing would happen every day now. I would have the nightmare it would feel so real, then I would wake up in the dead of the night trying to calm myself down and go back to sleep. It was a routine - at least until now. I wondered why today was different. Eventually I gave up, closed the bathroom light and went back to bed. 

I immediately woke up and saw myself surrounded in flames. Not again I thought. Then I saw a figure drifting towards in me in the flames.

It was Alice. “ What the hell! ” I exclaimed. “ Whats going on. How are you doing that ? “ I gestured to her drifting body speechless. She then lifted one finger to my lips as if telling me to be quiet. Then the whole room engulfed me in flames. 

I woke up screaming and heard a voice shout my name. I looked up to see Alice standing there with a worried expression on her face.

“Im fine” I said sitting up. “Just had a bad dream.” She looked like she was about to say something but quickly refrained from doing so once I gave her a look . “Aww you guys hear that the poor baby had a nightmare.” Said Lily who had just come out of the bathroom. All of the other girls, whom I just noticed, laughed. “ She was probably screaming for her daddy oh wait... he's dead!” said Dorcas. The other girls laughed so hard they looked like they might throw up any second if the laughed any harder. 

I was on the verge of tears. One life lesson I taught myself is that never show weakness. When you cry you show that you are voulnarable and that is on thing I would NOT do. “Don't listen to them their a bunch of assholes” Alice said calmly. “And besides you should get ready or well miss breakfast. “

“ Why is it that we always find ourselves in this predicament “ I said. She laughed. I got up and made my way to the bathroom where I took off my cloths and jumped into the shower. My thoughts immediately swirled to the top of my head engulfing me. I had so many questions. Why had my nightmare today been different? Why was Alice in them? Was it a message? Was it going to impact my future? I shook myself free of these thoughts and the shower of. I stepped out dried my hair and quickly put an outfit together and stepped out of the bathroom. 

Alice, who was waiting on her bed got up and followed me to the door. On our way out I heard Marlene call out behind me "Get lost you crying piece of shit." Alice just yanked my arm and pulled me down the stairs to the common room. We made our way to the Great Hall we walked in silence I was too caught up in my thoughts to say anything. How could Lily say some thing so rude? I knew she didn't like me but this was a whole other level. Alice probably got the idea that I didn't want to talk because she didn't say anything. We arrived at the Hall and were about so sit at our usual spot at the Gryffindor table when Sirius waved at me and motioned for me to join him, Remus, and Peter. " Do you mind?" I asked she shook her head and went to sit with Frank.

I went and sat down next to Sirius. " long time no see Scarlet" he said. (Scarlet was my Marauder nickname) " I just saw you yesterday but clearly you can't seem to get enough of me" I said. He laughed. "Wheres Prongs?" I asked. "he's over there by Evans trying to make a fool of himself." Remus said looking up from the book he had been reading and gesturing towards the end of the table. I looked where he was pointing and saw James trying (but failing miserably) to ask out Lily who had her fake look of disgust on while her "friends" (if you can even call them that) tried to look as if they were not listening to every word he was saying. 

After succeeding in embarrassing himself for the millionth time James made his way back to our side of the table and sat down in between Peter and Remus. "she said no again" James said sounding depressed. Me and Sirius looked at each other like no duh while Remus put his book down. "she will say yes eventually and then all of your dreams will come true" he said. Only he forgot to mention nightmares are dreams too.


End file.
